


The Long Road Across The Wilderness: 荒尘渡 [ART]

by li_ch



Category: Final Fantasy XV, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, MDZS Big Bang 2020, mdzs big bang 2020 ART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_ch/pseuds/li_ch
Summary: My Art for nonplussed's fic, "The Long Road Across The Wilderness: 荒尘渡"!For MDZS Big Bang 2020, where I drew some character designs for the Yi City gang!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Long Road Across The Wilderness: 荒尘渡 [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [nonplussed's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonplussed/pseuds/nonplussed) "The Long Road Across The Wilderness: 荒尘渡 "<br />  
> If you like both Final Fantasy XV universe and/or want to see the Yi City gang alive and well, read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104695).   
> Yes, there are chocobos.
> 
> Please read their other [mdzs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonplussed/pseuds/nonplussed/works?fandom_id=11987966) and [FFXV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonplussed/pseuds/nonplussed/works?fandom_id=933850) fics and give them some love! They got that juicy content :)
> 
> Check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/babie_mango) for more danmei related art as well!! Thank you!

Character designs (read fic for more context!):

Xiao Xingchen (Casual clothing/ Princely Attire)

Song Lan (Casual clothing/ Kingsglaive outfit)

A-Qing (Casual clothing/ Kingsglaive outfit)

Xue Yang (Casual clothing/ Wen Robes)

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Twitter vers [here](https://twitter.com/babie_mango/status/1356244337319948289?s=21)


End file.
